A technique has been conventionally proposed, in which a flavor constituent (e.g. alkaloid including a nicotine component) contributing to a tobacco flavor is extracted from a tobacco raw material and the extracted flavor constituent is supported on a base material for a flavor source.
As a technique related to a method for extracting a flavor constituent (hereinafter, a first prior art), for example, a method for removing a flavor constituent from a tobacco raw material by using ammonia gas is known (e.g. Patent Literature 1).
Alternatively, as a technique related to a method for extracting a flavor constituent (hereinafter, a second prior art), a supercritical extraction method by using an extraction solvent and a capture solvent is known (e.g. Patent Literature 2).
In the first prior art described above, it is required to apply pressure to ammonia gas. It is also required to separate a flavor constituent from ammonia gas, and a device for such separation is a large-scale device with a complicated mechanism. Therefore, capital investment costs are high and maintenance costs are also high.
In the second prior art described above, meanwhile, it is required to apply pressure to an extraction solvent, and a pressure container and a circulation pipe and the like are required, and a device for extracting a flavor constituent is a large-scale device as is the case with the first prior art. Therefore, capital investment costs are high and maintenance costs are also high.